1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad of a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a pad of a liquid crystal display, which can show enhanced adhesiveness when a drive IC, which is manufactured via a low-temperature poly-silicon Driver Integrated Circuit (DIC) technology, is attached to a liquid crystal panel, and a method for manufacturing the pad.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information society, a multiplicity of demands for displays is gradually increasing. To meet these demands, recently, various kinds of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, electro luminescent displays, vacuum fluorescent displays, etc., have been studied, and some of these displays have already been utilized to various equipments.
Of them, currently, a liquid crystal display, which substitutes for a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), is the most frequently used mobile image display, by virtue of advantages of superior image quality, low-weight, thinness, and low consumption of electric power. In addition to being used as a mobile display such as a monitor of a laptop computer, the liquid crystal display has been developed for various purposes, such as televisions for displaying broadcast signals transmitted thereto, desktop monitors, etc.
To utilize the above-described liquid crystal display as a screen display for use in various fields, a possibility of realizing high-quality images, having characteristics of high-definition, high-brightness, and large display area, etc., while maintaining the advantages of low-weight, thinness, and low consumption of electric power is key to development.
In the above-described liquid crystal display, a drive circuit includes a gate driver to drive gate lines in a liquid crystal panel, a data driver to drive data lines, a timing controller to control drive timings of the gate driver and the data driver, and a power source to supply power signals required to drive the liquid crystal panel and the drive circuit.
The data driver and the gate driver are divided into a plurality of integrated circuits (hereinafter, referred to as “ICs”) and are manufactured to take the form of chips. Each of the driver ICs may be mounted in an open IC region on a Tape Carrier Package (TCP), or may be mounted on a base film of the TCP in a Chip-On-Film (COF) manner. The driver IC is also electrically connected with the liquid crystal panel in a Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) manner. Alternatively, the driver IC can be directly mounted on the liquid crystal panel in a Chip-On-Glass (COG) manner. The timing controller and the power source take the form of chips, and are mounted on a main Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
Recently, there has been developed a low-temperature poly-silicon driver integrated circuit technology, in which a driver IC is formed on a glass substrate via a low-temperature poly-silicon method, and the resulting glass substrate is attached to a liquid crystal panel.
However, attaching the substrate, on which the driver IC is mounted, to the liquid crystal panel causes problems of poor pad uniformity and weak adhesiveness between a pad of the driver IC and the liquid crystal panel.